


All Dressed Up And Nowhere Else To Go

by ciaan



Series: high school threesome AU [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written August 2008 for kink_bingo, a postage stamp story with the kinks: costumes, bondage (wrist restraints), hand fetish, and tickling. Set in an AU where Jared, Jensen, and Sandy are high school seniors who have an established threeway relationship. Follows directly on from the scene in the last story but a different POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up And Nowhere Else To Go

The edge of the counter bites into Jensen's ass as he settles back among the piles of clothes, right next to a huge burlesque feather fan. Sandy's legs are wrapped around his waist, her left hand clutched in his hair, Jared pressed up behind her between Jensen's thighs. The remainders of orgasm are skittering around his brain, leaving him light and floaty. His wrists are still bound, resting on the back of Jared's neck, and he laces his fingers together.

Sandy wraps her right arm behind Jared to support herself, stretching her neck back as his hands roam down her shirt. He runs his nails lightly over the tops of her breasts and she shivers, a delicate little shudder that spreads across her body, vibrating her legs around Jensen. Jensen leans in toward the tan length of her shoulder where her shirt is sliding off, and Jared pushes him back, palm flat against Jensen's chest, shaking his head.

"No touching," he growls, viciously hot despite his dorky pirate outfit. Or maybe because of it, because Jensen finds Jared's constant exuberant creativity in the face of repeated failure to be completely adorable. He still has all the lopsided mugs and paperweights Jared has ever gifted him with stored away. The smear of Jensen's come drying on Jared's cheek is especially nice, making him feel warm and possessive. So Jensen fakes a bite at the air and presses his legs tighter around Jared. Jared grins at him as Sandy tilts her hips up desperately.

They're teasing Jensen and they know it, making him watch, when that doesn't work for him the way it does for the two of them, when he just wants to be part of it. Wants to touch. But Jared continues to hold him off. That does work for Jensen, though, Jared's hand keeping him still, Sandy's hand tugging hard at his hair, the tie through the rings on his wristbands holding his arms trapped around Jared, feeling every pull when Jared leans back a little.

Sandy continues to shake, rocking her hips, as Jared runs his right hand over her breasts, lightly, ticklishly, nails and the very faintest brush of skin. Jensen watches her face scrunching and relaxing, her jaw and lips working tensely, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. She's looked so sexy all evening in her suit, not like a man really, but Jensen wonders if he can get her to dress in drag more often, especially when she's going to tie him up and boss him around. She squeezes tighter in Jensen's hair.

"Jared," she murmurs, "if that hand is not down my pants instead by the time I count to ten, you're not coming at all tonight." Jared makes it there exactly at nine, and Jensen groans along with Sandy as Jared's fingers slip into those pinstriped trousers and under her lacy panties. He can feel the motion against his stomach, making him want more. He's nowhere near being hard again, but he wants the clothes between them to disappear, to feel Sandy's wetness against his skin as Jared's long, strong fingers slip inside her. Jared's other hand splays wider across Jensen's chest.

Sometimes Jensen sees Jared do something completely normal and quotidian and just stops for a second, staring at his hands and remembering all the times they've touched him. He doesn't remember ever having a thing for someone's hands before he met Jared. Now he thinks he may have become something of a size queen in that arena.

Letting go of Jensen's hair, Sandy wraps her left arm back around Jared's waist as well. Then she does one of those incredibly flexible moves she likes to make, somehow folding her left leg up through the narrow space between her body and Jensen's, through his bound arms, and passing her foot behind his head to rest her leg over his shoulder, tilting her hips further up and open. Jared leans back, and Jensen is pulled forward by his arms, pressed closer against the underside of Sandy's thigh. "You can work the crew harder, captain," she says.

Jared's hand slows, lightens on her, and instead he wraps his other fingers through the ring on Jensen's collar and drags Jensen in, leaning forward again to kiss him. Jensen thinks the all-black look is silly, but yes, he had good reason to go for the accessories tonight. He doesn't move forward but rather lets himself be pulled, Sandy's thigh and breasts squashing against him, and opens his mouth for Jared. Jared's warm wet tongue dives into his mouth. Jensen whimpers against Jared's lips as Sandy's teeth dig into his throat. Against his stomach he can feel Jared's hand moving faster again. Sandy's moan vibrates through his skin.

Jensen's lost to Jared plundering his mouth, filling him up. He revels in it for a few moments until Sandy bites down even harder, painfully so, and shudders all over. She pants against his throat as she comes. Jared pulls away. He slides his hand out of her panties and raises it to Jensen's mouth, and Jensen swallows Jared's sticky fingers down, the confusing sensation of pretending to give a blowjob while tasting pussy. Sandy turns her head to watch.

"You think you're done?" she asks, in a tone that clearly implies he isn't.

"Nah, just trying to figure out what Jensen can do for you," Jared says. "Or what we can do together." Jensen nods eagerly around Jared's fingers as Sandy smiles.


End file.
